1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and device for manufacturing brush bodies for tooth brushes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In particular, it concerns a method for injection moulding brush bodies consisting of at least two components, of the type whereby at least one first injection moulding piece is formed of a first component in a first mould, consisting of at least two mould parts; whereby at least one second injection moulding piece is formed by providing the first injection moulding piece in a second mould, which also consists of at least two mould parts, and by providing a second component on the first injection moulding piece in said second mould; and whereby every injection moulding piece formed in the first mould is transferred to the second mould by means of a transfer part provided between the mould parts of the above-mentioned moulds.
Methods of the above-mentioned type, as well as devices to realize such methods, are known from EP 0.504.571 and DE.4.127.621.